


Coffee for the Jitters

by Unicorn_BadAss



Series: Young Love [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Café, Coffee, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Second Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: Waverly wants to take Nicole on second date (considering Prom their first), but doesn't know where to go. Also, she forgets one of the most important / impacting days for Wynonna. Nonetheless, Wynonna to the rescue again! However, movies portray double dates far from the truth. Especially when at a coffee shop in the middle of Purgatory with two awkward couples.*Continuation of the Young Love series*





	1. Bright Idea

Waverly sat at the old-oak desk below the window in her room, attempting to finish one of the four papers due for school with no luck as her thoughts kept going back to Prom. The rest of Prom for Waverly, after a huge surprise of being named Prom Queen and Nicole being crowned Prom King, went amazing. Students continuously congratulated the couple throughout the night, saying they "totally shipped" Waverly and Nicole together. No one complained, at least out loud, about the turn of events in the beginning of Prom.

With a smile forming on her face, Waverly closed her eyes in order to see the look on Nicole's face every time they danced together. During those songs where all a person could do is jump, Nicole smiled excitedly as sweat began to form on her forehead. Then, Waverly laughed at the thought of the silly faces Nicole would make during line dances in attempts to throw off Waverly's step. Lastly, Waverly's heart jumped in her chest as the image of Nicole warmly smiling down at her during slow dances, placing gentle kisses against her forehead, and resting their heads against each other.

Nonetheless, Waverly's favorite moment of their night together came much later in the evening, when Nicole asked to go outside during post-Prom in order to get away from some people. Not only was Nicole's social anxiety about to boil over from the over-exposure to a large group of people, but she also wanted to share a private moment with Waverly. Nicole didn't want to have others watching, listening, and sharing the space around them while she had been trying to make the night an amazing memory she would never want to forget.

**...**

_"Are you doing okay?" Waverly asked softly before wrapping her arms around her body, the cold air cutting through her skin and down her throat each time she took a breath in. "If you want to go home now, I don't mind leaving early. You don't have to endure post-prom if it is making you uncomfortable," Waverly continued, watching Nicole as she leaned against the wall by the door seemingly lost in thought._

_"Yeah, I'm okay Waverly. Just got lost in- Jesus Waves! Why didn't you tell me you were getting cold?" Nicole responded, worry interrupting the middle of her sentence after noticing Waverly starting to shiver. Even though Nicole and Waverly changed clothes before arriving at post-Prom, Nicole had put her black senior hoodie (the one with her last name on the back) on before walking outside while failing to notice Waverly without one. Quickly jumping away from her position on the wall, Nicole pulled the hoodie over her head and laughed as she pulled in down over Waverly._

_Waverly stood frozen in front of Nicole, not only because of the temperature, but also because she couldn't believe Nicole had just given up a warm hoodie for her. Not once during her relationship with Champ did Waverly ever get his jacket, coat, or hoodie; he would simply never pay attention to Waverly's feelings. But not, standing in front of a growing-cold Nicole while wearing her over-sized senior hoodie, Waverly couldn't help the tear escaping from the corner of her eyes. The smile on her face grew wider, softer, and overall happier while she closed the distance between herself and Nicole, in order to lean into the other girl._

_"Did I say something wrong Waves? I wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything; you just looked as though the cold air started becoming a bit too much," Nicole commented with a slight hint of fear in her voice. A small laugh came from Waverly during her attempts to get her arms out of the sleeves on the hoodie. Nicole shook her head lightly with a smile before assisting the youngest Earp, both girls smiling ridiculously the entire time._

_Gently reaching up to place her hands on Nicole's face, Waverly rested their foreheads together while closing her eyes, enjoying the sensation filling her body from touching Nicole's skin. Waverly lightly shook her head, smiling while her thumbs caressed Nicole's reddening cheeks. Nicole closed her eyes and moved her own hands to Waverly's face as a sigh escaped from her lips, hitting Waverly's nose causing a shiver to run down her back._

_Waverly slowly began closing the space between their lips, stopping before their lips actually met, making sure this is what Nicole wanted as well. Without hesitation, Nicole instantly closed the remaining space keeping their lips apart, kissing Waverly slowly and passionately. Their lips danced together as though they had been doing it for years, even though this kiss had only been Waverly and Nicole's second. Waverly's hands moved to the back of Nicole's neck, deepening the kiss even further as her tongue grazed Nicole's bottom lip._

_"Wait... wait a minute Waves... I would love to keep going with this, but I don't want to move to fast with you," Nicole began saying after breaking the connection of their lips. Waverly blushed slightly as she nodded her head, understanding Nicole's concern of moving too fast or going to far in one night. "Also, I am starting to get cold out here. So maybe we could go in, find a comfy corner, and watch funny videos on Youtube while cuddling for the rest of prom." Waverly laughed as she grabbed Nicole's hand, pulling her inside the building to find a comfy corner._

**...**

Finally giving up on finishing any of her homework for the night (none of which was due until the following week any way), Waverly put all her school items away neatly before leaving her room. Waverly knew Wynonna would have stopped attempting homework a total hour prior to herself, so Waverly went through the Homestead in search of her sister. Not only had it been close to dinner time, meaning Waverly would be the one cooking a last-minute meal, she also needed some advice from Wynonna.

After searching the entire house with no luck finding Wynonna, Waverly decided to check outside for her older sister, hoping she hadn't left to go do something. Walking out the back door, Waverly saw a hint of dark hair off in the distance by the tiny pond in their backyard.  _I wonder what is on her mind... Wynonna only goes back there when something is eating away at her thoughts..._ Waverly quietly walked the distance to Wynonna, stopping right at the edge of the pond by her sister without startling her into accidentally jumping into the water.

"You doing okay Wynonna?" Waverly asked quietly, breaking the silence lingering in the air. Wynonna kept her focus just above the pond, staring off into the distance, with a blank expression on her face.

"Momma left us twelve years ago today... I didn't expect you to remember it since you were so young when it happened, but I remember that day as if it were yesterday," Wynonna replied, sounding harsher than intended. Waverly felt her heart sink in her chest due to forgetting the importance of today; forgetting how much this day would affect Wynonna. Wynonna was right when she said Waverly didn't remember Momma leaving, but that didn't mean the event still didn't bother Waverly.

"Wynonna... I... I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what day it was, otherwise you wouldn't have been dealing with this alone," Waverly said sadly. Wynonna only shrugged her shoulders in response, causing Waverly's heart to completely shatter in her chest. Silence fell between them again as both Wynonna and Waverly stood by the pond, one looking off into the distance while the other stared at the ground. Waverly shifted on her feet a couple times, trying to think of the right words to say to her hurting sister.

The extent of which this day affected Wynonna subsided within recent years, still hurting the older Earp enough to change her behavior for at least a week. Waverly could remember when the five-year-anniversary of Momma leaving came: Wynonna stole one of their Uncle's alcohol bottles and locked herself in her room for a week straight. Their Aunt Gus told Waverly to give Wynonna space and time in order to deal with her feelings, but it didn't stop Waverly from sneaking chocolate bars under the space below the door.

Once Wynonna finally came out of her room later that week, she hugged Waverly tight and whispered a soft "thank you for not leaving me alone" because of the chocolate. Waverly nodded her head, trying to hide her tears from Wynonna that day in order to be strong for her sister. Every year since then, Waverly made sure to give Wynonna at least one chocolate bar on that day in order to show she cared. However, this was the first year Waverly forgot.

"At least you didn't get the worse end of my attitude. I... Let's just say I wouldn't be surprised if Doc broke-up with me within the next hour or two," Wynonna finally said, easing the tension between the two Earps.

"I guess that makes two of us wondering about relationship related things," Waverly replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Her comment caught Wynonna's attention, causing the older Earp to break her concentration on her thoughts before turning to face Waverly. Even though her older sister was staring at her with curiosity, Waverly kept her head pointed towards the ground filled with guilt for changing the subject.

"Did Nicole hurt you already? She may be my best friend but I will kick her-"

"No! No, Wynonna, she didn't hurt me. I am just trying to figure out where to take her for a second date and I have come up with nothing," Waverly interrupted surprisingly loudly. Wynonna took a deep breath in and let out a sigh of relief, knowing she wouldn't need to kill anyone today. After a moment of silence, Waverly stepped forward, pulling Wynonna into a large hug. "I'm sorry I changed the subject. I'm sorry I forgot what day it was. And I am sorry I wasn't there for you today Wynonna."

Wynonna let out a small laugh as she hugged her sister tight, smiling at Waverly's rambling apologies. Sure Wynonna felt hurt Waverly didn't remember the importance of today (more hurt about not getting free chocolate), but she knew she could not stay mad at Waverly forever because it would only make things worse for the short-rest of the day. Letting her thoughts go back to today, Wynonna silently cursed the coffee-maker for breaking yesterday, as coffee calmed her down sometimes. However, when her train of thought broke, Wynonna jumped back from the hug with a surprised expression on her face, her lips slowly turning into a smile.

"Let's do a double date," Wynonna suggested firmly. Waverly lifted her hands to protest the idea, but Wynonna put her finger on Waverly's lips to stop the words from coming out. "Hear me out on this! I need a way to apologize to Doc, with other people present, so I don't say the wrong things. You need an idea for a second date with Nicole. Why don't we skip dinner and go take both of them to the cafe in town tonight? Plus, double dates are fun: a great bonding experience for everyone."

Waverly stood in front of Wynonna, her sister's finger still on her lips to stop any form of protest. _She does have a point with the apology to Doc thing. Wynonna has never been one to make apologies look easy or even a normal part of life. I could also go for some coffee right now and Nicole would probably appreciate a coffee too._ Letting out a sigh, Waverly pulled Wynonna's hand away from her mouth before nodding her head, signalling Wynonna won this time.

"Fine. But you are not touching my coffee this time!" Waverly yelled as she walked back to the Homestead.

"I only put hot sauce in your cup one time Waverly! Plus, I won't need to with  _Haught-sauce_ there tonight!" Wynonna yelled in reply with a huge smile on her face. Watching as her sister walked to the Homestead, Wynonna laughed as Waverly's hand shot in the air with only her middle finger up.


	2. Sorry I'm Latte

Waverly sat in the driver's seat of her Jeep, concentrating on the long road in front of her, as she made her way to Nicole's house on the outskirts of town. With the wind blowing through her hair and music playing through the radio, Waverly didn't complain too much about the distance between her house and Nicole's. She had been to Nicole's house a couple of times in the past, when Wynonna would stop to hang out for a few minutes before taking Waverly home after school. The house hadn't been too big, compared to the Homestead, but Waverly always loved the warm feeling of being welcome due to the simple decorations inside.

Grabbing her cellphone from the cup holder by the radio, Waverly turned the volume of the music down before dialing Nicole's number. She hadn't actually called Nicole yet to ask if she would go on a double date this evening, trying to figure out the right way to ask.  _Hopefully Nicole won't mind the last minute plans. Otherwise I will have to drag her out of the house and explain to Wynonna what happened._ Waverly put her phone up to her ear and listened to the ringing of the other line, waiting for Nicole to answer.

_"Hey Waves, is everything okay?"_

"Oh yeah, things are fine. Sorry if I interrupted anything, but I had a quick question," Waverly replied with a huge smile on her face. Knowing Nicole couldn't see her facial expressions, Waverly did her best to keep her voice from sounding like one of those lovesick preteens in Disney channel movies. Those characters always bothered Waverly as a kid, because of how clingy they acted or how obnoxious their behavior was around their boyfriends.

_"You want me to go on a double date with you? The other couple is Wynonna and Doc? And we are going to a coffee shop? Your sister called me about five minutes ago, demanding I be ready before you arrived."_

"Damn Wynonna! Well, I am sorry I am  _Latte_ calling you, but just know I am about ten minutes away from your house," Waverly replied, laughing at her own coffee joke as Nicole did the same on the other end of the phone conversation.  _Note-to-self: Kick Wynonna's ass for beating me to asking my... Nicole out on a second date._ Waverly stopped her thoughts from using the word "girlfriend", not wanting to rush their relationship into a label or risk scaring Nicole with the pressure of a label.

  _"I cannot believe you just used that coffee joke. I will see you soon Waverly."_

Waverly heard Nicole lightly laugh on the other end of the phone conversation before hanging up and placing her phone back in the cup holder. The smile remained on her face from earlier, still as bright and pure as it had been before. There was a feeling boiling up inside Waverly's heart that she had never felt before, but she did not want to let it go.

**...**

Turning off the engine in her Jeep after parking in the driveway by Nicole's house, Waverly got out of her car while fixing her outfit a little- a light green crop top and a pair of jean shorts stopping just above her knees. Once happy with her appearance, Waverly walked towards the front door of Nicole's house wondering if she should knock or just send Nicole a text message. The only other car in the driveway had been Nicole's, meaning the rest of her family must have left to do something, so Waverly wouldn't bother anyone else but Nicole if she knocked.

"Gotcha!" Waverly's thoughts were interrupted as Nicole picked her up from behind and spun her in a circle. Trying to breathe through her laughter, Waverly yelled playfully for Nicole to set her down on the ground. Smirking, Nicole did exactly as Waverly said, moving to lay Waverly down on the ground while hovering above the youngest Earp.

As the laughter between both girls died into a comfortable silence full of longing eyes and soft smiles, Waverly reached her hand up to rest on Nicole's cheek while Nicole gently brushed a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear. Neither girl moved from their position, just smiling and staring at each other with their hand on the others face, until Waverly suddenly jumped off the ground with a scream.

"Something just crawled across my ear! Cheese and Rice something touched my ear!" Waverly yelled, still jumping slightly as she reached up to rub her ear. Nicole couldn't help the laugh that came out of her lungs watching Waverly freak out over a bug. Walking over to Waverly, Nicole gently put her hands on Waverly's in attempts to calm the girl down before moving to check her ear. Placing a soft kiss just below Waverly's ear, Nicole took in a deep breath and let it out, hitting Waverly's neck.

"No bug. Now let's go before Wynonna kills us," Nicole said softly with a smirk on her face. Leaning back, Nicole stifled a laugh when she saw Waverly blushing intensely with her eyes closed while biting her lower lip. Nicole decided to leave Waverly to her thoughts, walking towards the passenger side of the youngest Earp's Jeep. However, when Nicole got in the truck and noticed Waverly still frozen in her yard, Nicole hit the horn on the Jeep and watched as Waverly's head turned quickly in her direction.

Waverly threw her hand in the air, with her middle finger up, in Nicole's direction as she walked towards the Jeep. Opening the door, Waverly jumped in her Jeep and gently punched Nicole in the shoulder while silently muttering a few choice curse words. All of which made Nicole laugh even more at the situation before returning a light punch to Waverly's shoulder. After starting her Jeep and turning on the radio, Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and held it tight as they drove towards the coffee shop.

  **...**

Opening the door to the coffee shop, Nicole was hit with the sounds or espresso machines buzzing and the amazing scent of roasted coffee beans. She would never tell anyone (besides Wynonna since she helped with the addiction), but Nicole loved the scent of coffee so much she actually bought several different coffee scented candles for her room. Even though her mother would yell at her for enhancing her coffee addiction, Nicole would just ignore her mother while sitting in her room with a huge smile on her face.

Watching as Waverly walked into the coffee shop with searching eyes, Nicole let the door close after stepping inside and quickly looked around the shop for Wynonna. Nicole smiled once she saw Wynonna's hand shoot up in the air from the back corner of the store before taking hold of Waverly's hand and leading her to the corner bench seat where Wynonna and Doc were sitting. She saw four cups on the table in front of Wynonna and Doc, making Nicole nervous as to what Wynonna could have possibly done to their drinks.

"Finally you two lovebirds decide to show up! We have been waiting forever, debating on whether we should leave or not!" Wynonna said as Waverly sat down first, leaving Nicole the part of the bench close to the edge. Rolling her eyes, Waverly went to grab one of the cups sitting on the table before stopping to raise an eyebrow at Wynonna.

"First, Wynonna is over-exaggerating our time spent here, as we only arrived ten minutes prior to yourselves. Second, I can assure you Waverly, Wynonna has not committed foul play with your drinks today," Doc replied to Waverly's raised eyebrow, easing her fears. Moving Waverly and Nicole's cups in their perspective directions, Doc grabbed his own in attempts to take a drink before being interrupted by a light punch on the shoulder from Wynonna, cursing silently about ruining her plan.

After thanking Wynonna and Doc, Nicole grabbed her cup from the table and took a small drink, smiling in delight as the liquid ran down the back of her throat warming her whole body.  _At least Wynonna remembers my favorite coffee, White Chocolate Mocha with an extra shot of espresso, every time._ Watching as Waverly cautiously took a sip of her drink, Nicole smiled and connected their unoccupied hands. Nicole felt her heart beat faster in her chest when the sound of Waverly sighing in delight- from her drink of course- filled her ears.

"So Wynonna, since this was your idea, why don't you come up with a game we can play or something," Waverly said with playful sarcasm dripping off her voice. Curious to see how the situation would unfold, both Nicole and Doc took another quick sip from their cups before putting them on the table and watching Wynonna and Waverly intently. From the smirk forming on Wynonna's lips, Nicole knew they were all in for a world of trouble.

"I got one for us. Let's play  _Never Have I Ever_ expect first one to pee loses and buys coffee the next time," Wynonna replied quickly, looking around the table to see what kind of responses she would get from everyone. "Instead of taking a shot of alcohol, we just take a drink from our cups. Although I could totally down three of these things and not have to worry about the bathroom." Waverly rolled her eyes a little while Doc simply let out a light laugh. Nicole, however, knew Wynonna was not lying, therefore didn't take the comment lightly.

"Alright Wynonna. Let's play," Nicole responded for everyone else, causing Waverly to look at her surprised while Doc sat back in his seat with an amused smile on his face. "I will even start. Never have I ever been awake for twenty-four hours straight." Nicole watched as Waverly, Wynonna, and Doc groaned before taking a drink of their coffees. Nicole knew both Waverly and Wynonna had, but not Doc since she never really talked to him much outside of when with Wynonna.

**...**

Twenty minutes passed among the group as they continued playing  _Never Have I Ever,_ asking each other random questions based off whether they took a drink or not. Currently, Wynonna already bought a second coffee for herself and Doc, while Waverly and Nicole were getting close to the end of theirs. Nicole watched as Waverly began slightly shifting in her seat, showing she would have to go to the bathroom soon: but Nicole knew Waverly was stubborn and wouldn't give up soon.

"I do believe it is my turn again in this ridiculous game. Never have I ever had my first kiss at a school dance this year," Doc said with a smile on his face. Nicole looked around the table as Wynonna pushed her cup away a little while lightly laughing, suddenly choking on her own saliva while looking in Waverly's direction. Wanting to know what caused the sudden change in Wynonna's behavior and the surprised look on Doc's face, Nicole turned and saw Waverly taking a sip from her cup.

"Holy shit Haught-stuff! You took my baby sister's first kiss!" Wynonna exclaimed with a shocked smile on her face. Nicole felt horror fill her own eyes as she watched Waverly's cheeks grow redder by the second while setting her cup down on the table. Waverly moved to look at Nicole, laughing at the horrified expression on Nicole's face. "Oh calm down Nicole. It isn't like you took her virginity too...Right?"

"Oh my god no Wynonna! Would you stop before you give Nicole a heart attack right now?" Waverly responded quicker than expected. Nicole internally cursed herself for staying quiet the entire time, leaving Waverly to deal with Wynonna's antics. Placing her hand on Waverly's, Nicole politely smiled at Wynonna before holding her middle finger up in her direction.

Both Doc and Waverly silently rolled their eyes as Wynonna and Nicole became involved in a "who can find more creative ways to flip the other person off" contest. Waverly continued shifting in her seat, feeling the pressure on her bladder grow stronger with each passing second. No matter how much she did not want to lost the  _Never Have I Ever_ contest against her sister, Waverly was getting ready to cave in with each laugh- caused by Nicole and Wynonna- hurting her stomach even more.

"You win Haught-shot, I am out of creative ways to tell you to fuck off," Wynonna said in defeat, taking a long drink from her cup as the losing prize. Nicole put her fist in the air with a victory smirk on her lips, causing Waverly to lightly laugh. Wanting the game to end soon so she could use the bathroom, Waverly sat her elbows on the table with a devious smirk on her lips.

"Now that you two dorks are done. I believe it is my turn for the original game we were playing," Waverly said, interrupting Nicole's small victory dance. Once all eyes were focused on her, Waverly grabbed her cup before speaking up again with a huge grin replacing her smirk. "Never have I ever kissed a boy for any reason."

Nicole laughed in her seat, almost falling onto the floor, when she watched Wynonna giver her sister the middle finger before finishing her second coffee without stopping to take a breath. However, Nicole's laughter died before turning into a gasp- at the same time Waverly put her hands over her mouth in surprise- when Doc slowly put his cup to his mouth, taking a sip of his coffee. Nicole fell off her seat after Wynonna sat her cup down, looking confused, before turning to face Doc.

"What the hell?!?!" Wynonna exclaimed, causing a couple of the other people in the coffee shop to look her way.

"His name was Jeremy and he was a nice fellow. Just not quite the kind of person I was looking for."


End file.
